


【All农】人生不如意事十之九点九

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom, kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】人生不如意事十之九点九

All农小段子，欢乐沙雕向，校园背景  
丞农/坤农/贾农/橘农，分开自取  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

【丞农】打群架被媳妇制裁

很多年后，在儿子范礼（立）礼（立）偶然翻到自己农爸学生时代四指做俯卧撑的照片时忍不住大叫一声“天啊爸比你真的好厉害哦！Man帅有型！”  
陈立农得意地哼哼了两声，“仄有森么，我跟你讲哦，我曾经当着十多个混混的面暴揍他们的头目，他们动都不敢动的！”  
第二天在上学路上范礼礼想了想自己超级英雄一般的可爱爸比，再看了看旁边虽然一脸精英范但出门前还要缠着爸比要亲亲的幼稚老爹，恨铁不成刚地叹了口气。  
“你又什么毛病啊？”范丞丞被儿子盯得浑身不自在忍不住问他。  
范礼礼日常感慨，“老爹，你实话告诉我为什么爸比为什么会看上你？”然后转述了陈立农昨晚跟他说的光荣事迹。  
范丞丞脸红脖子粗地抓了抓头，半天终于开口道，“那次跟人约好团战，我带去了十多个兄弟，对方只叫了一个人，就是你爸比…”

范丞丞在喜欢陈立农之前，真的是皮得上天入地的校霸一枚，仗着家里有钱有势学校不敢管就拉着一群小弟胡作非为。  
但是由于他在陈立农面前实在太二十四孝好男友，所以就算陈立农对范丞丞之前的丰功伟绩有所耳闻，也没有办法把同学口中“今晚要打群架”的范大少爷和十几分钟前还把外卖送到自己面前的大傻鹅联系在一起。  
所以他答应了跟在隔壁学校的黄明昊后面去赴约。  
黄明昊说了要给范丞丞炫耀所谓的“秘密武器”，想灭他威风的范丞丞无比帅气地在巷子里站在一帮兄弟面前推了推自己三角形的墨镜，“还挺准时嘛…”  
“范丞丞！”突然他看到刚刚一直屈膝躲在黄明昊身后的人探出头来，这甜甜的台湾腔就算染着怒气他也被一下子击中心脏…  
这不是自己正在追求的准媳妇儿吗？  
“这就是你嗦的今天没时间陪我回家齁？”陈立农生气地站在范丞丞面前，一下子把刚刚还拽得不行的范大少瞪成了福西西。  
“这…这不是校园话剧排练吗！”范丞丞在心里把黄明昊油炸了几千遍，转过身去对着一脸懵逼的手下们大吼，“都说我今天有事了非要因为我帅就非要拉我来当男主角？大肥你说说你怎么办事的？”  
无辜被Cue的手下今天也被老大的不要脸程度给惊吓了，但戏精的手下肯定也是戏精，当即扑通跪地，“老大对不起是我们安排不周，我们不知道您已经厌倦了这种小学生趣味的耍帅戏码…等会儿就给您改成白雪公主的剧本！”  
信你才有鬼，陈立农一拳击倒了范丞丞，K.O.  
这下范丞丞的手下们是真的不敢动了，这…这老大的媳妇是什么怪力甜心？一拳490？  
“农农你别生气…啊好痛…你别走啊你等等我啊媳妇儿！”生命力顽强的范丞丞抱着腹部丢下风中凌乱的一帮兄弟们赶紧去追陈立农去了。

至于范丞丞是如何把陈立农那一拳造成的伤害硬是让医院夸张成要休养一个月的重伤并从此利用陈立农的吃软不吃硬天天装可怜被照顾而把陈立农吃死死就是后话了。  
至于后来范丞丞金盆洗手并真的在校园舞台剧扮演了白雪公主只为逗他的小宝贝开心就更是后话了。  
“所以说年轻人你还是太愣了。”范丞丞煞有介事地点点儿子的额头。  
翻译过来就是，岁月磨去了这个英俊男人的中二沙雕棱角，给了他幸福的家庭和圆润的双下巴（划掉）

 

【坤农】419约到自班老师

在18岁之前，别人问陈立农成年后想干嘛，陈立农会说考机车驾照。  
在18岁之际，别人问陈立农成年了要干嘛，Hello？请问机车重要吗？  
在陈立农稀里糊涂地被一帮兄弟灌了酒然后又稀里糊涂地被一个男子抓住了手腕的时候，事情已经往不受控制的方向飞速发展——在被压到酒店柔软的大床上时，陈立农最清醒的一刻居然用来记住了面前男人的一双桃花眼和在暧昧灯光里有画龙点睛之妙的脸颊痣。  
嗯放心了，挺好看的，甚至可以在自己的阅历里排成颜值Top。  
于是颜控天秤座心满意足地接受了对方凑过来的双唇，本来就不甚清醒的大脑在男人高超的吻技和煽动的点火技巧下彻底断片。

然而就算这个男的再帅，第二天醒来时全身的酸痛和难以启齿的地方的胀痛还是让陈立农想逃避现实。  
除了时间地点和对方颜值技术以外，性别攻受和体验根本都和自己想象中的痛快初/体验不一样啊！  
人可以喝酒，但不能被酒喝了。  
从今以后他要每天默念三十遍这一句座右铭。  
“农农你还好吗？我叫了外卖，你喝粥吗？”蔡徐坤看着一觉醒来悲伤成流氓兔脸的小孩觉得有点好笑，现在的可爱和昨晚的性感怎么可以统一得那么浑然天成。  
“啊…哦，好，谢谢。”陈立农拿起手机看到备忘录才想起今天是他要去大学报道的日子，还好他有提前注册，下午再去盖章也来得及。

“我下午要去工作，但是先送你吧。”蔡徐坤叫了一辆车，转过头来体贴地对陈立农说。  
“不用送了啦我自己打车就好。”陈立农有点不好意思地挠挠头。  
“我会担心。”然而蔡徐坤根本就没有在征求陈立农的意见，毫不避讳地拉住小朋友的手帮他打开车门就一起坐上车后座。“师傅虽然我填的目的地是OL大学但是麻烦中途刹一脚到…农农你去哪里？”  
“我去…诶等等，坤坤你去哪里？”  
“OL大学，我在那里工作。”蔡徐坤自然是没带名片的，干脆直接拿过陈立农的手机扫了自己微信，“这样…就可以再联系了。”  
OL大学。  
在那里工作。  
陈立农一脸恍惚地点开蔡徐坤的票圈，发现背景墙是OL大学标志性的理科大楼——也就是自己今后四年上大部分必修课的地方。  
“…停车！我要下车！”陈立农突然一下子把手机收起来郑重其事地说。  
“为什么突然要下车，快说你到哪里啊。”蔡徐坤不明白为什么陈立农突然就变脸了，想伸手碰陈立农却被躲开，对方还因为太高所以撞到了车窗边，疼得捂住了脑袋。  
“放我下车啦！”飙出明显台湾腔的陈立农大声示意司机打开安全锁，眼里的泪花都要掉下来，一半是痛的，一半是急的。  
“你干什么！”蔡徐坤看着陈立农不看路况推门就要走的莽撞动作气得一下子把人拽了回来，仗着自己怎么也比他年长还一巴掌拍到陈立农屁股上，“有没有点安全意识！你要是我学生我一定好好教训你！”  
暴动的陈立农在听到蔡徐坤的最后一句话时突然停止了挣扎，又羞又恼地捂着被揍的地方半天不知道该做何表情，最终还是决定问出口。  
他相信老天自有安排。  
“坤…坤哥…你是大学教授吗？”  
“是OL的新聘高数讲师…怎么了？”  
得，老天的安排是他要亡我。  
陈立农在大脑里疯狂思考着在办开学手续的时间如何优雅得体地办休学手续未果，被以为他在走神的蔡徐坤捏了捏后颈，“你到底怎么了，突然闹什么脾气？嗯？”  
然后蔡徐坤对上陈立农泫然欲泣的表情，小兔子抬眼无辜地看着他，“…我不举报你为师浪/荡，你也不要挂我高数公报私仇好不好？”

 

【贾农】不是一家人不进一家门

陈立农本身对于自己母亲要再婚这件事没有太惊讶，但Justin的态度简直就是炸毛的猫。  
“不行！那Tintin就不是农农唯一的弟弟了！”Justin听说陈立农马上就要有一个同母异父的弟弟时整个人都不好了，撸猫一时没个轻重把怀里的Tin宝按得不满地喵了一声。  
“仄又不是我决定的啦。”陈立农略带责备地看着Justin一眼，温柔地把Tin宝抱到自己腿上，Tin宝马上无比受用地蹭蹭这个身上有奶香味的温柔哥哥，骄傲地用屁股对着主人炫耀自己的待遇。  
猫也是人也是，为什么总有家伙来和自己抢陈立农啊，Justin撇撇嘴，却因为怕惹陈立农不开心而没说话，只是在学姐让他俩上舞台排演的时候悄悄勾紧了陈立农的手。  
甚至还在陈立农把话筒递到他面前时低头亲了亲男友刚刚唱歌时握过的话筒。  
“噫，好脏脏哦。”陈立农一边假装嫌弃地把话筒往Justin衣服上蹭，一边笑得眉眼弯弯地说着可爱的叠字。  
不经意的撒娇，不掩饰的亲昵。  
Justin看着勾引他的小妖精没说话，心情却也变好了起来，他知道陈立农是想安慰幼稚的自己。  
等社团排练结束完，自告奋勇帮学长学姐们搬舞台道具的Justin把陈立农压在盖着布的巨型音箱上亲，“脏吗？嗯？”  
说我脏，看我不糊你一脸。  
“你有毛病哦。”被吻得喘不过气的陈立农红着脸推开Justin，“…不要再森气咯。”  
哪里还有气，看着陈立农亮晶晶的眼睛和嘴唇Justin就只剩下了心里的邪火。  
“嗯，我知道我对农农来说是特殊的。”Justin正把手摸进陈立农卫衣下摆，突然自己裤兜里的手机不合时宜地震动了起来，看到来电显示是自家老头时Justin小声地骂了一句脏话。  
自己这万年在外潇洒的单身老爹是从商人变成计生办主任了吗专挑这种时候打电话…Justin不耐烦地接起来应了几句，“抱歉啊老头子突然说有事一定要我回趟家，我们明天见咯，我去找你。”  
在校门口分别的时候Justin还占有欲极强地在陈立农锁骨种了颗草莓，“哥哥要乖乖的哦，不能让别的弟弟占了便宜。”

然而第二天陈立农跟着妈妈走进高档酒楼的餐厅包间见他未来的爸爸和弟弟时，整个人被雷劈了似的。  
Justin一脸尴尬地坐在那里，满脸写着“贾装不知道”。  
“这有什么不好，我还是农农唯一的弟弟了啊。”Justin看陈立农坐在自己旁边装作陌生人以为他生气了赶紧在餐桌下面碰碰媳妇的腿，天地良心他也是刚知道这件事啊！  
陈立农不着痕迹地把大长腿收了回去，看Justin急得满头大汗才给就坐在自己对面的人发了条微信，“不好意思，你说的，我不能和弟弟亲密接触。”  
吃醋吃到自己头上的Justin赶紧哄人，“对对对农农别理那个混蛋弟弟，你有你男朋友就好了。”  
陈立农看着Justin当场表演人格分裂忍不住被逗笑，回了句“笨蛋”就悄悄给手机落了锁。  
其实现在想起来，妈妈之前和自己说的种种线索其实应该都可以指向Justin家的，温州人，酒店生意，有一个比自己小两岁的儿子也在N大念书。  
唯一阻碍名侦探柯农推理的就是，“黄叔叔人挺好的。”  
对面那个“弟弟”，他总是喊Justin，身边的朋友都喊贾富贵，甚至前辈们都喊小贾…以至于陈立农压根忘了自己男朋友其实不姓贾，姓黄啊！  
聪明一世糊涂一时的陈立农不好意思地捂住脸，却忍不住偷笑，从现在起，就是真的一家人了。

【橘农】指定为屏蔽对象可见

陈立农和林彦俊看完电影回到宿舍，当陈立农听到浴室里传来的水声时才懊恼地抓抓头，啊又忘记了抢先进浴室…林彦俊那个家伙每次不洗一个小时把热水洗完都不出来。  
就像他又没勇气在看电影时向林彦俊告白一样。  
总害怕连朋友都没得做，盯着对方的侧脸欲言又止，在被林彦俊发现的时候又感觉低头吃爆米花。  
这暗恋就像林彦俊的澡，什么时候是个头。  
陈立农郁闷地发了一条朋友圈，选择了对林彦俊不可见。  
【室友洗澡洗太久怎么办，关掉水闸会不会被打。】  
十分钟过去陈立农看见票圈没动静时还挺奇怪的，一般来说就算住在票圈的黄明昊没有来第一时间回复没有意义的土味情话，王子异那种点赞狂魔肯定也该有所表示，或者蔡徐坤应该能看懂自己是在委婉询问可不可以让他去隔壁宿舍人洗澡啊？  
然后他仔细看了一眼自己的票圈，在第一个小红点冒出来时差点没晕过去，林彦俊点了个赞。  
完蛋Ne，他设置成了…只对林彦俊可见。  
当林彦俊从浴室出来的时候就看见陈立农趴在枕头里装死，连耳朵尖尖都红了，可爱得不得了，“还想关水闸噢？”  
这个小朋友怎么能这么可爱啊。

几个月后当林彦俊终于按耐不住时，他发了一条票圈，【怎么向陈立农那样的笨蛋表白】。  
“诶你仄个烂人！”思修课坐在林彦俊旁边玩手机的陈立农吓得差点没把手机掉下去，“说谁笨蛋呢！你这种把只对我不可见设置成只对我可见的才是笨蛋吧！”  
然而陈立农的脸已经红成了番茄，竖起课本挡住脸颊连睫毛都因为紧张和喜悦悄悄颤动，看得林彦俊心痒痒的。  
哼，还不承认你喜欢我，我都看到咯，陈立农满脸写着开心和得意。  
这臭屁的小孩…林彦俊总是在陈立农面前绷不住制霸的面子，忍不住摸了摸对方的头，轻轻对着他说，“这句话，本来就是只对你可见。”

 

END


End file.
